1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanical device that is designed to keep the visor of a motorcycle safety helmet entirely embedded and flush with the cap of the helmet, when it is in closed position, to prevent surface discontinuities in the cap and, consequently, to improve its streamline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, the visors for motorcycle safety helmets and in particular the so-called "integral" helmets, are anchored on both sides of the helmet and externally with respect to the cap, to allow their lifting and lowering relative to a porthole-aperture. The porthole aperture is usually obtained above a chin protector; wherein the anchoring of the ends of the visor on the external surface of the cap, involves unattractive aesthetic effects and external encumbrances. In addition, these anchoring ends interrupt the continuity of the external surfaces of the helmet both when the visor is closed and when it is open upwards.
In addition, the present visors for integral helmets are not always able to maintain a stable closing between the peripheral gasket of the porthole-aperture and the arched surface of the visor.